Code Geass: The New Contract
by Zwinky
Summary: Some says some things are better left unsaid. But what if the only escape is through saying those things? And when better than at a party neither one wants to be at. One-Shot. LelouchXC.C.. Please review :)


The New Contract

The night before the Zero Requiem C.C. sat alone in her bedroom. She had planned to join the rest down stairs, but in the end decided it was a bother. It had been decided that a party was to be held in honor of the great Britannian Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia. It wasn't as if she lied about going, she even bought a dress and everything, an amazing one at that. Luckily she had bought it with money Lelouch gave her, or else she would have wasted a lot.

Even though she wasn't going she had still put the dress on, did her hair and make-up and told Suzaku she would see them later on. But what did she care, she was use to being on her own. She was use to be betrayed and left out, not that her grounds for feeling that way at that moment were justified. To tell the truth they were selfish, nothing more and nothing less.

Music from the life orchestra was carried up to her room from down below. It sounded like a fun party, but she had made up her mind and was sticking to it. Slowly she eased her self off of the bed, careful not rumple her dress. Walking over to the mirror she looked at herself from head to toe.

The dress was a beautiful white one. The first layer consisted of a thick white shift, starting above her chest and ending above her knees. Next came a see-through layer chiffon, and the final layer was made of the same material except for the embroidered beads on the sleeves and semi-slayer. The sleeves of the dress were the same length of the dress with slits from the shoulders all the way down, giving freedom of arm movement.

The entire back of the dress was open to expose her well toned back. Even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she truly wanted people to see her in the dress. For once in her regrettably long life did she feel beautiful. She leaned into the mirror to check her make-up and pulled her hair a bit looser, since it was starting to pull at her scalp.

Finally she turned and walked over to the door. Even if she didn't want to go to the party it didn't mean she could stay in her room, someone would come looking for her eventually. Leaving her room, she made her way to the green house, hoping to find some answers between the flowers. By now she had gotten use to navigating her way around the back routes of the house since people tended to stare at her and her vibrant hair.

That was the thing about royals. They didn't accept her into their small world off socializing and fancy alcohol, even if they saw her now they would still think of her as some poor orphan who worked her way into the emperors' inner circle. Whether it was for money or other devious intentions they didn't know. Luckily she didn't care and intended to leave them guessing.

The double gates of the green house were unlocked and C.C. slipped in without making a sound. The moon shone in though the glass plated ceiling, illuminating the entire garden inside. For any bystander looking in, it would look like a scene out of some fairytale. Even C.C. felt like a fairy walking through the garden to her usual seat in the gazebo in the middle of the garden.

Lifting her dress up she moved to climb the stairs, but was distracted by the movement in the corner of her vision. A fish has skimmed the surface of the pond, causing the ripples to sparkle in the moonlight. Leaving her shoes on the step of the gazebo she walked over to the small pond, stopping just before she reached the tiny rocks that surrounded it. Bending down she pulled her dress into her arms and stepped into the shallow side of the pond.

There was no real reason for her actions, but it felt good, and at that moment it was all she wanted to feel. The feeling was so good that before she realized it tears were flowing silently down her cheeks and mixing with the water covering her feet. Why did he have to be so stupid. Apparently being smart didn't mean remembering everything. There simply had to be another way out for him.

She was so caught up in her own pity that she didn't hear the figure approach her. He stood staring at her for a while, not wanting to break the spell. She had been avoiding him for a few days and it was rare for him to catch her off guard. Finally he saw the wet streams on her cheeks when she moved her face to look at her feet. He stepped forward, but stopped when his foot made contact with a fallen branch. The sound reverberated through the green house, snapping both of them out of a trance.

"Whose there?!" C.C. called out, putting her serious face back on. Her moment of weakness long forgotten. Slowly he stepped out from among the shadows and walked over to the edge of the pond. "O, it's you Lelouch" she said, but her movements said she wasn't as calm as she was putting forth to be. She almost tripped on her way out of the water.

"Don't you have a party to host" she asked as they reached the steps to the gazebo. C.C. put her shoes back on and wiped her face, luckily she decided not to wear a lot of make-up. Lelouch pretended not to notice. "I do, but even and emperor needs time to think" he said as he held out his arm to help her up the steps and into the gazebo. C.C. sat down on the only bench and Lelouch leaned against the railing across from her. He was wearing is usual apparel, robes that only and insanely rich person could afford.

"That's not reason for leaving" C.C. said, her usual cocky grin returning to her beautiful features. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, simply looking at each other. "Is something bothering you C.C." Lelouch finally asked, focusing to see whether she would lie to him. C.C stood up and started walking to the stairs "I don't know what you're talking about" she said, but Lelouch wasn't giving in that easily.

Reaching out he grabbed her by the arms, scrunching up the material of her dress. "Don't lie to me, we have been through to much for you to push me away" he said as he gripped her arm tighter and pulled her away from the stairs. "Are you avoiding me because of the… because of tomorrow" he asked, looking at her so intently that she couldn't bring herself to look away.

C.C. opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, clenching her jaw tight. Lelouch let go of her arm and turned her until her back was to the railing, leaving no room for escape. In the movement C.C. was able to break her gaze away from Lelouch's and was now staring at her feet again. "C.C., look at me" Lelouch said, putting one finger under her chin and forcing her eyes up to meet his.

That was big mistake on his part, because the moment their eyes met he forgot what he wanted to say to her. He had known she was upset about the Zero Requiem, he just hadn't had the courage to talk to her about it. Maybe he should have waited until she wasn't looking so beautiful and sad. "Lelouch…"she said before pressing her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Lelouch was taken aback, but didn't waste anytime doing the same.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"You promised Lelouch, you promised you would fulfill our contract" she said into the layers of his robed figure.

Slowly he pushed her away from his body and put one hand on he cheek, gently caressing her face with his thumb. The world seemed to slow down as he leaned down until their noses touched. He seemed to be waiting for some sign from C.C. so she reached up and laid her hand over his. It seemed to be enough, because the next moment Lelouch kissed her.

At first it was hesitant, but when C.C. responded to his gentle kiss he deepened it, moving his hand from her face and putting in on her waist, pulling her into him. Her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers spreading into his hair.

Finally they broke apart, both breathing heavily from the moment. Lelouch stepped away, taking her hand in his. "Come what may, you and I will always be connected. Tomorrow, when I die, and the whole world hates me, you may never forget me" he paused, pulling her back to him "or how I feel about you". He kissed her once. "These are the terms of our new contract. Do you solemnly swear to abide by these rules?". C.C. looked up at him "I hereby accept your contract, Lelouch".

C.C. and Lelouch spent the rest if the night hiding from the party in a world that belonged to them only for those few hours. They never spoke of the day that had to follow eventually, they only spoke of the memories they made. They spoke of the people they lost and the friends they made, but reality stayed in the back of their minds, haunting them with what was to come.

The next day Zero killed Emperor Lelouch vi Brittania.

C.C. hadn't, or couldn't, stay to watch. But she never forgot, they would meet again. She just knew they would. Lelouch would come along again and confuse her all over.

That's why she loved him.


End file.
